


[Movie Poster] Bloodline

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Whyborne and Griffin Movie Posters [6]
Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: For Widdershins always knows it's own,In blood and spirit, breath and bone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, none of this would be possible without Jordan and those on the Widdershins Knows Its Own Facebook group.
> 
> Widdershins does indeed know it's own. I love you guys!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/123971454@N04/31082866161/in/album-72157676982040705/)

Cast:

Percival Endicott Whyborne .......................... Grant Gustin  
Griffin Flaherty ............................................. Kyle Schmid  
Christine Putnam .......................................... Eva Green  
Niles Foster Whyborne .................................. Timothy Dalton  
Heliabel Whyborne ........................................ Lindsay Duncan  
Stanford Preston Whyborne ........................... Jai Courtney  
Guinevere, Lady Gravenwold ......................... Janet Montgomery  
Persephone ................................................... Jaimie Alexander  
Emily Corbitt ................................................ Olivia Williams  
Fiona Endicott .............................................. Joanna Vanderham  
Theodore Endicott ........................................ Toby Regbo  



End file.
